Finding the mountain cats
by Mal Loup
Summary: Mostly about Nightpaw. Read and find out. Rated T cause I want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was in the middle of leaf-bare and I was alone. "Mama!" I cried.

"Did you hear a kit?" A brown tom came into my view.

"Oakleaves! Get Dawnstripes, there's a lost kit." The tom yowled.

"What about you, Fallenleaf?" Oakleaves asked.

"I'll help the kit back to camp," Fallenleaf meowed, lifting me by the scruff.

I squirmed, "Where's my mama?" I cried.

"I don't know kit, but you'll be safe in Shadowclan." Fallenleaf purred.

When we made it back to camp, Dawnstripes rushed towards me.

"What was the kit doing out in the cold!" Dawnstripes started licking my fur the wrong way.

"Ask if Gingerfoot will take her as her own," Dawnstripes said in between licks.

"I already did and she said yes." Oakleaves said.

They carried me into the nursery where a queen was nursing her two kits.

"That's the kit?" The queen asked.

"Yes, Gingerfoot. What are you going to name her?" Dawnstripes asked, setting me down next to the other kits.

"I'll name her Nightkit," Gingerfoot meowed, "Nightkit? These are your siblings, Featherkit and Berrykit."

Chapter 1

"Come on Featherpaw! Dovewings said that we could hunt!" I said pushing at my sister, Featherpaw.

"I'm tired Nightpaw! Why don't you go with Berrypaw?" Featherpaw grumbled.

"Because, he'll scare away all the prey!" I said, pushing Featherpaw again.

"Just leave me alone, please." Featherpaw whined, "My warrior ceremony is tonight and I want to be fully rested for it."

"Oh. What do you think your name will be? Did Tawnytail tell you?" I asked.

"No, but she said my last night as an apprentice," Featherpaw's eyes glowed with pride.

"I think you'll be the best warrior ever! Shadowclan is going to be glad they have you." I purred.

"Thanks Gingerfoot!" Featherpaw said sarcastically.

I decided to stop bothering Featherpaw and bother Berrypaw.

"Berrypaw? Do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked, sticking my head in the medicine cat's den.

"I can't anymore. I have to fetch herbs," Berrypaw said padding out into the clearing.

"That's okay. I'll just ask Dovewings." I meowed.

"I wish I could. It would be fun, just catching prey and not worrying that you'll get the wrong herb," Berrypaw sighed.

I nodded and then left to l found my mentor, Dovewings. I found her talking to Whitestar, our leader.

"Dovewings? I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting with me." I asked when Dovewings finally looked my way.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Nightpaw. But maybe later," She meowed softly.

Dovewings was the Deputy and she made sure that Whitestar didn't waste all her lives; she also will be leader when Whitestar dies.

I nodded and started going away when I heard my name being called.

"Nightpaw! I want to ask you something, but you'll have to keep it quiet. If it gets into the wrong paws, who knows what'll happen." A cat whispered.

"What? Who are you?" I meowed looking at a speckled cat.

"I'm Blackstar. I was leader before Whitestar." He meowed.

"What do you mean you want to tell me something? Nobody listens to me, so you should give the message to some important cat, like my mentor Dovewings." I said looking back to the leader's den.

"But Starclan wants to give it to you, not Dovewings. This is the message and with it a task: Go to the mountains, find Feather floating on the River and tell her that her clan needs her." Blackstar murmured.

"Mountains? Like the ones the clans crossed when finding this place? With the Mountain cats?" I asked stunned, "That's almost a five day journey. I can't make it alone!"

"Bring a cat from each clan. Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan; meet at Fourtrees tonight. But be warned, the path isn't easy," He warned.

"Nothing's like it seems," I agreed.

"Wise words, for an apprentice." He nodded.

_At Windclan camp_

Stormlily woke-up suddenly.

"Where's Brackenstar? I have to talk to him," She commanded Cloudpetal, the deputy.

"He's sleeping, which you should be." Cloudpetal growled.

"I have to see him! This is a life or death situation. One for all clans or Starclan wouldn't have told me." She spoke with authority of a senior warrior.

"Fine, but if he tries killing you, it's not my fault." Cloudpetal said stepping out of the way.

As Stormlily walked into the leader's den, she thought she heard cats fighting.

"I don't think telling him is a good idea! I mean Nightpaw should do it herself and not have help. I didn't have help on my journey," A cat growled.

"Yeah, I was no help to you then? Stop being mouse-brained, Goosefeather." A cat that I recognized as Lightningstripe.

"You died halfway through the trip! It's not my fault you stumbled into the jaws of hungry dogs," Goosefeather hissed.

Stormlily focused on telling Brackenstar what she was told, "And Starclan said to go tomorrow night,"

"Then you shall go. Tell Hailfire to get you some traveling herbs," Brackenstar exclaimed.

Stormlily was surprised, "You want me to go? I thought you would tell me to stay here and put me on apprentice duties for a moon!"

"Of course I want you to go! Starclan-, never mind, it isn't something for you to worry about." Brackenstar purred, "Go my daughter, or I will do what you said."

_Riverclan camp_

Reedwhisker was hunting fish when a cat padded up to him.

"Reedwhisker? I come with a message: Go to the mountains, find Feather floating on the River and tell her that her clan needs her. You will meet with cats from the clans tomorrow night," Reedwhisker's sister, Silverstone, said.

"Silverstone? I'll do what you say, but I wish you didn't die from kitting. Jaykit, Skykit, and Heatherkit are doing fine." He meowed softly.

Silverstone purred, "They're going to be apprentices' next moon,"

"I'll meet the other cats, but I don't know where we'll be meeting."

"Fourtrees," She murmured.

_Thunderclan camp_

Hopekit was bouncing around.

"Hopekit! I told you to stop it so I could check you over," Bearclaw growled.

"I'm sorry Bearclaw, but it's going to be my apprentice ceremony!" Hopekit meowed.

"Hopekit? Starclan told me to tell you something," Leopardspot, Thunderclan's medicine cat, said.

"Starclan wanted to tell me something?!" Hopekit exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

"Bearclaw, if you could leave?" Leopardspot flicked her tail to the entrance of the nursery.

Bearclaw nodded and left Hopekit alone with Leopardspot.

"Go to the mountains, find Feather floating on the River and tell her that her clan needs her." Leopardspot repeated the message, "I wish you luck on the journey,"

"Where should I meet the other cats?" Hopekit asked.

"How did you know about the other cats?" Leopardspot asked, surprised.

"Well, obviously they wouldn't send a kit by itself," Hopekit exhale noisily.

"You meet the other cats tomorrow night at Fourtrees," Leopardspot purred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_#Nightpaw POV#_

I was walking to Fourtrees and saw two cats already waiting.

"Stormlily? And Reedwhisker? That's who Starclan picked to help me?" I exclaimed.

"Nightpaw? That's who's helping us?!" Reedwhisker hissed, "Shadowclan is involved in everything they don't need to be."

"Starclan invited you to help me. They told me that I had to find Feather floating on the River and to tell her that her clan needs her!" I hissed, my fur sticking up.

"Both of you stop! Before you claw each other's fur out!" Stormlily growled going in-between us.

"I have to help you guys! Wow, Starclan must really be worried," Hopekit hopped into view.

"They're sending a kit on a warrior journey!" I meowed, flabbergasted.

"It's Hopepaw! I'm an apprentice now," Hopepaw exclaimed.

"You just got apprenticed today?!" Stormlily asked.

"Yesterday, so I know how to hunt and basic battle moves." Hopepaw growled menacingly.

"That's enough!" Reedwhisker meowed.

"We could to pass through Shadowclan borders, or we could make it harder and go through Windclan and do an arc." I proposed.

"I think going through Shadowclan would be faster, but I would prefer going through Windclan," Stormlily sighed.

"Shadowclan," Reedwhisker said.

"Yeah, or we could go through Windclan," Hopepaw said.

"No, Shadowclan!" Reedwhisker growled.

"Shadowclan, attack!" A cat yowled.

"RUN!" Stormlily cried.

We all ran strait into Shadowclan borders.

"Windclan, attack!" Another cat yowled.

"Thunderclan, attack!" A third cat yowled.

"Riverclan, attack!" A fourth cat yowled.

We kept running until we were in the middle of Shadowclan territory.

"Now where?" Hopepaw panted

"Now we rest. I think we have about a moon's journey until we reach our destination," I yawned.

"That sounds good to me," Reedwhisker consented.

_Shadowclan camp_

_ #Ebonyclaw POV#_

I gasped, what was Nightpaw doing?

"Whitestar! I have information on the cats!" I yowled when I climbed into the leader's den.

"Where are they heading? We have to subdue them," Whitestar growled.

"I think they're heading into the mountains," I said, hesitantly.

"Well, you should spy on them by making them trust you. You are, after all, joining the group." Whitestar smiled, "And who are they to send a clan mate away, even if they were exiled for something they didn't do,"

"What are you saying? I didn't do anything," I meowed.

"Exactly, I mean if I didn't have to exile you for killing that kit, you would still be in the clan," Whitestar was full-on evil smirking.

"But no kit died! The clan would know you're lying," I hissed.

"Oh, but you were the last one to leave the nursery and you also found Gorgekit dead, with his blood on your claws. Or do you want your sister, Eaglefall, to die?" Whitestar asked, deceitfully.

"Do I have to kill the kit, or just be found with his blood on my claws and him dead?" I stiffened

"Kill him," Whitestar's smirk didn't waver, "And I'll make sure that he's dead, or your sister will meet Starclan,"

I nodded and left, departing to the nursery.

In the nursery I saw Shadepatch nursing Gorgekit, Talonkit, and Joykit.

"I can take care of them, Shadepatch," I purred.

"Okay, I think I'll go eat something," Shadepatch nodded.

When Shadepatch left, I picked up Gorgekit. He was only a moon old.

"I'm so sorry, and I hope you'll make it to Starclan," I whispered.

I slashed his throat out and then left the nursery.

"Shadepatch? They're calling for you," I meowed and then hurried to the warrior den.

Shadepatch nodded and picked up a sparrow for herself.

"Eaglefall? I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that I hope you won't judge me like other cats," I meowed to my sister.

"Of course I won't, why? Did you fall into a stream?" Eaglefall joked.

"No, but I wish I could've helped you with your kits," I meowed.

"They're fine and healthy apprentices," Eaglefall looked befuddled.

"I'm so sorry!" I wept.

"Ebonyclaw! By order of Whitestar, you are to be banished for killing a kit!" Tawnytail commanded, "If we see you on Shadowclan borders, you will be driven off like a rogue,"

"I won't bother Shadowclan anymore," I promised.

I left the camp and was escorted to the edge of the forest.

"Only a day until I catch up with them," I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ #Nightpaw POV#_

I wonder if a cat's following us. I mean, our disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Do you wonder if we're being followed?" I asked the others.

"Sort of, but I think it's just the nerves," Hopepaw meowed.

"You guys are just plain paranoid! We aren't being followed!" Reedwhisker grumbled irritated.

"I think that you should smell before talking," Ebonyclaw meowed, stepping out of the bushes behind us.

"Ebonyclaw! What are you doing here?" I meowed calmly.

"You don't seem surprised," Stormlily's eyes were narrow, "Did you know she was spying on us?"

"No, but I was visited by Starclan last night, and Darkstar said that I would see someone familiar, but not to trust them." I said truthfully.

"You don't trust me?" Ebonyclaw asked.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I was exiled for doing something I was forced to do," Ebonyclaw's eyes were pleading, "Whitestar made me kill a kit! He said to do it or he'd kill Eaglefall, and he was being serious,"

Hopepaw hissed, "You killed a kit?! That's against the warrior code!"

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Gorgekit," Ebonyclaw whispered.

"Your daughter's kit?" Stormlily gasped.

"Yes," Ebonyclaw's head sunk.

"That still doesn't explain why you want to help," I ground my teeth.

"I have to show them that Whitestar is evil," Ebonyclaw said.

"And you have to go on a quest to show it? And the quest just so happens to be our quest?" Reedwhisker sneered.

Ebonyclaw bristled, "I wanted to be with a clan mate,"

"But the clan mate doesn't want to be with you, so sad," Reedwhisker continued to torment Ebonyclaw.

"I do," I spoke up, "I do want her with us,"

The four cats looked at me.

"If you don't want me around, I could leave," Ebonyclaw stared at me.

"We'll be fine with another cat," Stormlily, Reedwhisker, and Hopepaw nodded in agreement.

"That settles it, you're staying," Hopepaw flicked her tail on Ebonyclaw's shoulder.

"I wonder if Cloudstar knows I'm missing," Hopepaw meowed.

"Of course he knows! Unless he's a lazy mouse-brain." Stormlily exclaimed.

_Thunderclan camp_

_ #Bearclaw POV#_

"Where is she?!" Cloudstar exploded.

"She'll be fine," Leopardspot yawned, "You didn't have to wake us up an hour after I fell asleep."

"My kit is missing and all you have to say is that we didn't have to wake you up!?" I screeched at Leopardspot.

I jumped and whacked her ear.

"You afraid to fight me?" I taunted.

"I won't care for your injuries," Leopardspot warned.

I growled, claws unsheathed, and clawed her flank.

"Stop it!" Cloudstar pointed to the moon, which was covered, "Starclan wants you to stop!"

I growled, "I have a kit to find anyway,"

_Deep in the forest_

_ #Ebonyclaw POV#_

"Why did she accept me?" I thought, "When she knew I killed a kit?"

"No one deserves to be clanless," Nightpaw meowed, padding up to me.

"We should get going, before it's dark," Reedwhisker said, looking at how the sun was going down, "We have about. . . Six hours before it gets dark,"

All the cats nodded and started leaving.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked five minutes later.

"To deliver a message," Stormlily meowed stiffly.

"Where?" I asked again.

"To the mountains!" Hopepaw pranced.

I stopped, pretending to be surprised, "We're going to the mountains? But that's almost a moon away!"

"And it'll take longer if you keep stopping!" Reedwhisker growled, shoving me ahead of him.

"Sorry," I bent my head in embarrassment.

"How long have you been a warrior? A day?" Reedwhisker sneered.

"Stop it Reedwhisker!" Stormlily growled.

"Fine, but only if Ebonyclaw hurries up," Reedwhisker obeyed.

Nightpaw padded up to me, "Do you see something forming?"

"No," I answered truthfully, "What?"

Nightpaw rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

_Shadowclan camp_

_ #Featherpaw POV#_

_The night when Nightpaw left._

I was proud of my warrior name, Featherdrop, and so was my mother. My sister went missing that night, so she doesn't like talking to me.

"Gingerfoot, you should be proud. One of your kit's got a warrior name," They said.

But I was never her favorite. It was always Nightpaw this, Nightpaw that. Oh, she wasn't stupid, she didn't let Nightpaw know that she was her favorite kit.

"Will you patrol the border with Tawnytail, Racketfur, and Snowpaw? Just near Riverclan," Dovewings asked.

"Sure," I nodded, gathering the people needed.

We were walking along the border, when a Riverclan cat appeared in the water.

My group hissed.

"Sorry, I was collecting herbs for our new medicine cat, Paddedlegs," The cat said with a mouth full of water reeds.

**P.s. I don't care if water reeds aren't real medicine; I'm too lazy to actually find some. Back to the story.**

"Sure, and we were just-" Racketfur started to say.

"Racketfur!" I twirled and swatted him.

"Continuing," Tawnytail said, padding on.

When we finished patrolling, we returned to camp, "Ebonyclaw killed Gorgekit!" I was informed by a crazed Eaglefall.

"Calm down, I'm sure they got the wrong person," I soothed.

"No, she was the last person in there and she had Gorgekit's blood on her claws," Shadepatch joined our group.

"You guys gossip like elders," Gingerfoot purred, licking my ear, "I heard you saw a Riverclan cat,"

I ducked, avoiding her tongue, "Yeah, but nothing serious,"

Gingerfoot nodded looking away, "Nightpaw should've been on that patrol. I wish I knew who took her,"

Shadepatch gasped, "What if Ebonyclaw took her and then killed my kit?!"

Gingerfoot nodded in agreement, but Eaglefall meowed, "No, she wouldn't do that,"

"She did kill Gorgekit," Snowpaw pointed out.

We all nodded at that.

"Maybe Riverclan took her?" Eaglefall suggested.

"Maybe she tried running away from a cat, landed in the river, and died." Whitestar meowed walking up to us.

Eaglefall shifted her weight.

"Maybe," Eaglefall meowed.

"I'm gonna sleep," I yawned.

I walked into the warrior den and curled-up on my nest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_#Hopepaw POV#_

"Why did they act like I was a helpless kit?" I thought, "Is it because I scared the prey away that one time?"

Stormlily was talking to Reedwhisker about setting camp up, Nightpaw was talking to Ebonyclaw about what happened when they were away, and no one was with me.

"We should sleep. We'll go at dawn," Reedwhisker meowed.

We all nodded and slept under the trees.

_#Nightpaw POV#_

"Ebonyclaw was forced to kill that kit," I thought again and again, "She isn't a cold-blooded killer,"

"Goodnight," Ebonyclaw yawned.

I nodded.

When everyone was asleep, I tried clearing my mind by walking. "Why did Ebonyclaw kill Gorgekit?" I whispered to myself.

"I told you, I was forced to," Ebonyclaw kept saying when I asked her before.

"Who- AHH!" I screamed, falling into a river.

I swam to the forest floor and chuckled at myself.

Ebonyclaw, Reedwhisker, Stormlily, and Hopepaw all came running into view.

"What happened? We heard you scream," Hopepaw asked looking around.

**I don't care if cats can't scream, mine can!**

"I fell into the water," I meowed shaking my pelt.

"You woke us up, because you fell in the water," Reedwhisker growled, "Not because a cat was fighting you or anything important?"

"I could've drowned if I didn't know how to swim!" I replied arrogantly.

"How do you know how to swim? You're a Shadowclan cat, not a Riverclan," Hopepaw asked.

"I taught myself when there was a huge puddle," I shrugged, "I was a kit,"

"I had to make sure she didn't try in the lake," Ebonyclaw laughed.

They all looked at me.

"Nightpaw? Can we talk to you?" Stormlily asked.

"Yeah, sure." We walked, Hopepaw keeping Ebonyclaw distracted, "What you wanna talk about?"

"Why is Ebonyclaw allowed to come?" Reedwhisker asked when Stormlily said, "We have to get rid of Ebonyclaw,"

"One at a time! I can't hear you over each other," I complained.

Stormlily nodded at Reedwhisker.

"Why is Ebonyclaw alloved to come?" Reedwhisker repeated.

"I need someone familiar, and I thought you guys didn't object," I meowed.

"We have to get rid of Ebonyclaw," Stormlily meowed.

"Why? Did she kill one of us? Or maybe slow us down? She's helping by giving us most of the food! She barely eats, so we can move faster!" I yelled.

"She does, but something's wrong. How did she know where we were? We told no one except the important people," Stormlily nodded.

"She probably followed our scent," I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind," Stormlily growled.

I walked back towards Ebonyclaw.

"Why did I want her with us?" I thought, "Is it because we're friends and I don't really know the others?"

"And that was my first prey," Hopepaw finished when I finally made it back.

"Wow, my first prey was a dove," Ebonyclaw meowed.

"A dove? I believe it was a mouse that jumped into your claws because I scared it," I purred, sitting next to them.

"That mouse had a death wish," Ebonyclaw laughed.

Stormlily and Reedwhisker walked into view, saving me from anymore embarrassment.

"We have to keep going," Reedwhisker growled, taking the fresh-kill pile (Which was one mouse and a sparrow) and started towards the mountains,

About two hours later we saw a clearing, "Is this the end of the forest?" Hopepaw asked, running ahead.

"Wait!" Screeched a frightened Ebonyclaw, "We don't know what's ahead!"

Hopepaw glanced back, but was still running.

I saw a twolegs, "Watch out! Twolegs!" I shouted, running for cover.

Hopepaw stopped, looking at the twolegs, "What's so dangerous about them?" She asked brushing up against its leg.

It started petting her, "They're harmless unless you provoke them, and I don't like them," I meowed, climbing out of a tree.

"I didn't know you could move that fast," Stormlily laughed.

I bristled, but it was Reedwhisker who made Stormlily shut up.

When I finally faced my fear and made it past the twolegs, we found kittypets.

"Haven't seen you guys before, are you new?" One asked.

"Shut up Lily, they're forest cats by the smell of them," The other hissed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Not all of us are as hostile as Quicktail," She reassured us.

"What clan?" Ebonyclaw asked.

"Shadowclan," Quicktail growled, "But they exiled me,"

"They exiled her and probably would've exiled me, but it's just Whitestar that does it," I nodded.

"Whitestar was know as Whitenose in my days as a 'paw. Did you know Whitenose killed Blackstar when I was eight moons old? Two moons after I was apprenticed. The worst part is that he was my mentor and he framed me for the death of Blackstar," Quicktail spat, "But I worshipped Blackstar, I would never kill him,"

"I was forced to murder a kit," Ebonyclaw meowed, "My sister would've died if I didn't,"

"Well aren't you two a pile of sunshine," Lily rolled her eyes, and showed us where we would sleep for the night.

In the morning we thanked Lily and Quicktail.

As we walked across the meadow, Stormlily was running like the wind.

"I miss the moor," Stormlily sighed, running past us.

"Not everything is a race," Hopepaw grumbled, trying to catch up.

"Your just grumpy cuz we're faster," Ebonyclaw laughed.

"Am not! Plus you guys have longer legs than me!" Hopepaw whined.

"Just try keeping up," I said chasing after Stormlily and Reedwhisker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Shaowclan camp_

_ #Eaglefall POV#_

"My sister was forced! She wouldn't kill an innocent kit like that," I pleaded, "Can't you see reason Whitestar?"

"Well obviously she was forced. I mean, who would go around, being the best, and then kill a kit?! I just don't want to find the killer, because Ebonyclaw left, and with her, Froglegs." Whitestar was resting on the leader's den floor.

"Froglegs is missing? I saw him yesterday morning," I narrowed my eyes, "And why would a strong leader let a killer go?"

"You think I'm a strong leader?" Whitestar looked fully at me.

"Yeah, I think that. And so would others if you find that killer," I forced myself to purr.

"Yeah, that might work," Whitestar sighed.

"What might work?" Racketfur came in.

"We just thought of a way to catch Ebonyclaw. She killed again in Shadowclan's territory," Whitestar lied, "I found the body of Froglegs at the edge of Shadowclan borders, near Thunderclan borders,"

Racketfur narrowed his eyes, "The patrol didn't smell or see a body,"

"I buried him in the forest," I glanced at Whitestar, "I thought that a fox killed him while he was going to hunt it today,"

"I didn't smell your scent either, but I'm probably just old." Racketfur glanced at me, but nodded.

"Let's go catch a killer," Whitestar meowed walking out and jumping on the Great Pine. (I don't know what the thing is called, so I made one up)

"All cats old enough to catch prey, gather under the Great Pine!" Whitestar called out.

The cats gathered around the Great Pine.

"Did Ebonyclaw come back?" Tawnytail meowed.

"Are we going to attack Windclan?" Shadepatch meowed.

"Neither," Whitestar meowed, "We are going to hunt down Ebonyclaw and kill her like the monster she is!"

"What!" I yelled, "I thought we agreed she wasn't the killer!" while the other cats were meowing in agreement with Whitestar.

"We should hunt her down!" Feathertail shouted.

All the cats were arguing who would kill her.

Whitestar looked down with pride, "We shall start the hunt at dawn. Rest. I shall say who's going at dawn,"

With that, Whitestar jumped down and walked into the leader's den.

I ran in, "What was that! You said we would catch the killer, the real killer, not start a hunt for my sister!"

"Oh, but your sister is the real killer." Whitestar smiled.

_Riverclan camp_

"Where is Reedwhisker! It's been three days since we've seen him," Spottedfeather growled, "My brother never would've just walked out of the clan like this,"

"Maybe rouges killed him?" Creekpebble suggested.

"And where's his body? They wouldn't have taken it with them." Spottedfeather meowed, and started pacing in the warriors den.

"What if they didn't kill him, but took him captive?" Creekpebble shrugged, "But he wouldn't have given up and would've died fighting or something like that,"

"Yeah," Spottedfeather nodded.

Faithsea walked in, "Did you hear that Shadowclan had a killer in their camp?"

Spottedfeather and Creekpebble looked at Faithsea, "No,"

"Yeah, Ebonyclaw was the name. One of their finest warriors, apparently, killed a kit." Faithsea meowed, "At least that's what I heard."

"While you were getting water reeds?" Spottedfeather asked.

"Yeah, the warriors were talking about hunting her down and killing her. If you ask me, I wouldn't kill her, but just make her suffer." Faithsea nodded.

"Should we tell Miststar?" Creekpebble asked.

"Sure, but I'm not gonna be the one," Faithsea shuddered, "I don't want to see that lady unhappy,"

The three cats nodded.

_Thunderclan camp_

_ #Leopardspot POV#_

I yawned, "Why do the kits always run off?" I thought.

"Leopardspot? Cloudstar wants you," Dawnpaw meowed, standing in the entrance of the medicine cat's den.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," I nodded, sorting out the different herbs.

As I walked to the leader's den, I realized that the warriors and apprentices all are probably thinking that Hopepaw died.

"What do you want?" I asked Cloudstar when I walked in.

"Did Starclan say anything about Hopepaw?" Cloudstar was pacing in the small space.

"No, and if they did, you would be the second to know," I rolled my eyes, "Starclan doesn't say everything like you want them to,"

"Second? Who would be the first? Bearclaw?" Cloudstar was still stuck on that.

"_I _would be the first to know," I hissed in annoyance.

"Oh," He said, sitting on his nest.

"Sometimes you're as clueless as a kit, other times you're a smart leader and a wise- never mind that, the point is that I don't know what happened to Hopepaw," I clawed the dirt.

"A wise what?" He tilted his head.

"Nothing! Just forget about that, okay? I need some time to think," I hissed, and with that I walked out into the forest, deep in thought.

_Windclan camp_

_ #Cloudpetal POV#_

"But where is she, sir?" I asked Brackenstar for the tenth time today.

"I told you and she told you, Starclan said that she needs to save the clans," Brackenstar argued.

"But we need her here! What if Thunderclan attacks or Shadowclan! We need all the warriors we can get!" I said, glancing at the camp's entrance like the enemies would stream in if I said more.

"You're just being paranoid from the last gathering," Brackenstar rolled his eyes, "They won't attack us because they have no excuse to attack us for!"

"They don't need an excuse, they'd just attack us for no reason," I replied, my eyes firmly on the entrance.

"Why don't you gather a hunting patrol, our fresh kill pile is going down," Brackenstar dismissed me.

"Yes sir." I sighed.

I walked to the warriors den, "Strongsound, Jadeeyes, Lizardhead, can you go on a hunting patrol with Firepaw?" I asked.

"Yeah," Strongsound, Jadeeyes, and Lizardhead meowed.

I walked to the apprentices den, "Firepaw? Can you go on a hunting patrol with Strongsound, Jadeeyes, and Lizardhead?"

"Sure!" Firepaw meowed, running to the entrance, "When will we leave?"

"If you ask them, I'm sure they'll say now." I purred.

A yowl pierced the air, "Fox!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Windclan camp_

_ #Strongsound POV#_

A yowl pierced the air, "Fox!"

The clan went crazy trying to get the elders and kits to safety.

"Defend the kits and elders!" Cloudpetal cried, running to the fox.

I picked a kit up and ran to the old rabbit hole.

"Stay here and wait for us to get you," I instructed the kit.

The kit nodded, shivering from fright.

I ran into the battle, seeing countless cats being brought down.

Brackenstar ran to me, "Run to Thunderclan and see if they can send warriors to help us,"

I nodded, weaving through the bodies.

_Thunderclan territory_

_ #Leopardspot POV#_

I was collecting herbs when a Windclan warrior ran across the border.

"You have to take me to Cloudstar!" He panted.

"Well, obviously I'm taking you to Cloudstar! You've passed the Thunderclan border!" I growled.

"Please, it's urgent. A fox is attacking my clan," He meowed.

"Well, let me just drop all these herbs and run to tell Cloudstar!" I said sarcastically, "Help me carry the herbs and then you can talk to Cloudstar,"

The Windclan warrior nodded.

_Thunderclan camp_

_ #Strongsound POV#_

When I finally made it to the Thunderclan camp, the warriors surrounded me.

"Why is Windclan on Thunderclan borders?!" Cloudstar yelled on top of a rock.

"A foc s tackig widcan!" I mumbled through the herbs.

Leopardspot rolled her eyes, "Spit the herbs out and talk,"

I did what she said, "A fox is attacking Windclan and Brackenstar is asking for your help!"

Cloudstar nodded, "And how do we know that you aren't lying and setting up a trap for us?"

"I came by myself?" I asked.

"We won't help Windclan. Go back to your camp," Cloudstar hissed.

I nodded in defeat.

_Windclan camp_

_ #Jadeeyes POV#_

As I laid there, bleeding out, I realized that the fox wouldn't have stumbled on Windclan camp, someone lead it here.

"You're gonna fine, Jadeeyes. Snowstream will take care of you," Lizardhead meowed, over and over again.

"Lizardhead? Someone lead the fox here. I know it," I yawned, sleep coming over me.

I saw cats coming out of the sky.

"Jadeeyes, your time has come to go into Starclan. Do you want to go now or do you want us to heal you?" A silver she-cat asked.

"I want to go," I whispered.

"Don't leave me, Jadeeyes," Lizardhead was crying now.

I breathed out, smiling at the sight of all the cats with stars in their pelts.

"Jadeeyes, I, Silvermist, welcome you into Starclan." The silver she-cat smiled, touching my nose.

_ #Lizardhead POV#_

I felt Jadeeyes go cold and stiff.

"She's with Starclan now," Snowstream said, putting her tail on my shoulder, "There's nothing I can do now,"

"Save the other cats then," I looked around me, "She saved the rest of us by distracting it,"

She nodded.

_Back to the chosen cats_

_ #Nightpaw POV#_

Two nights ago we crossed the meadow, now we were traveling through the mountains.

"How much longer?" Hopepaw asked for the twentieth time.

"We don't know!" Reedwhisker growled, "Why don't you shut up and not scare all the prey away in case we have to hunt?!"

"Reedwhisker, stop being mean," Stormlily flicked her tail.

"Why don't we rest for the night?" I asked, finding a nice cave to sleep in.

"I'm not gonna go in there," Ebonyclaw said, eyeing the cave wearily.

"Well you can sleep in the cold then," I hissed.

"Why don't you sleep and I'll guard tonight," Ebonyclaw suggested.

"Fine with me," Hopepaw said curling up.

"Why don't you sleep and I'll guard?" I challenged.

"Cuz you need the sleep," Stormlily meowed, shoving me next to Hopepaw.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Hopepaw growled.

"And we're trying to keep us alive!" I hissed.

"By fighting? I don't think you are," Hopepaw hissed back.

"JUST GO TO SLEEP!" Reedwhisker yelled, "I'll watch and you guys sleep,"

We all nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Shadowclan camp_

_ #Feathertail POV#_

"I hope I get picked," Redpine said.

"I know I'm gonna be picked," I said, "And if I don't, I'll start a hunt of my own,"

"Would you gather the cats that weren't selected?" Vinepaw's eyes were huge and pleading.

"I might take two or three," I said, wishing that they would leave me to my planning.

"Whitestar would find out though," Fallenleaf said, "And I'm not going. I'm going to ask to be an elder,"

"You served your clan for moons. We'll be sad to see you go," Oakleaves said, licking Fallenleaf's shoulder.

_Windclan camp_

_ #Strongsound POV#_

I can't believe the wreck that I came back to. Brackenstar lost all his lives and Cloudpetal died.

"Who's going to be leader now? Cloudpetal was the deputy and he died," I asked Snowstream.

"The clan will vote who would be the best leader," Snowstream lead me to the survivors.

Lizardhead was bending over Jadeeyes' body.

"Jadeeyes died?" I looked at Lizardhead for conformation.

He nodded, "I never said that I loved her,"

I averted my eyes when I saw the mangled body of Brackenstar.

"Windclan! Brackenstar and Cloudpetal, among countless others, are dead. Who do you want as the next leader?" Snowstream asked.

"Grassfrost!" Two apprentices shouted out.

"Firestorm!" Three apprentices and two warriors shouted.

"I think Snowstream would be a good leader," Lizardhead yelled.

"Snowstream can't be a leader, she promised to be a medicine cat!" A warrior yelled back.

"Strongsound, do you want to be the leader?" Firestorm and Grassfrost asked me.

"Um, uh, only if, um, you guys don't want to be?" I stuttered.

"Is that a question?" Asked a bemused Snowstream.

"No? I mean, no, it wasn't a question." I responded, my head coming up with an appropriate response, "Did Brackenstar say who he wanted as the next leader if Cloudpetal died?"

Every cat scoffed, "He didn't know that Cloudpetal would've died, otherwise he would've told us who to make leader,"

"I was just asking!" I hissed.

Snowstream nodded, making me relax.

"All in favor of Strongsound as leader?" Grassfrost asked.

All the cats nodded.

"Strongsound, tonight you have to go to Mooncave and receive your nine lives," Snowstream said, "I will lead you there, but you will enter the cave alone."

I swallowed and nodded.

_Shadowclan camp_

_ #Whitestar POV#_

I can't believe it worked! Killing murderers will be the first change I'll bring to the clan. After all this time, I found out how to change the clan's ways.

When it was dawn I walked outside to leap on Great Pine.

I leaped on Great Pine, "Cats old enough to catch prey, gather around Great Pine for a clan meeting," I called out.

"Who's going?" Feathertail asked, sitting at the front.

"I have decided that-" I began.

"Thunderclan, attack!" Cloudstar shouted, his voice rebounding in the camp.

_The chosen cats_

_ #Reedwhisker POV#_

Why can't Stormlily see that I love her? I mean, isn't it obvious? Or maybe she doesn't like me and is ignoring the fact that everyone knows I like her.

I was pacing on the cave floor. How deep was this cave?

"Stop pacing, you're making me sleepy." Nightpaw said, stretching.

"You should be asleep," I pointed out.

"I did sleep," Nightpaw's eyes glistened.

"Do you think that Stormlily likes me?" I ask before giving myself enough time to think about what Nightpaw would say.

Nightpaw blinked, "You are really that stupid? She's been staying around you and you think she doesn't love you?"

"I said like," I blushed, glad for my fur.

"She just wants you to say you love her. She's not stupid like you; she knows that you love her."

"Then why does she want me to say that I do?"

Nightpaw rolled her eyes, "Boys! You are clueless to what girls want, right? I'll tell you why she wants you to tell her that: She doesn't want to think that you don't love her! Say it and she'll love you even more! She wants you to know how she feels, because a girl's emotions are vast and the most easy thing to do is hurt her pride,"

"Girls are complicated," I complained.

"And they'll get worse if you don't get yourself a mate!" Nightpaw exclaimed, "We hunt and patrol with guys, we fight, but the guys think they're more important. That's why most leaders are guys!"

"We think we have to protect our mates from death,"

"And if you die? What do you think happens to your mate? They want to die to be with you,"

"A Shadowclan cat talking sense to a Riverclan cat. I never thought I would see a day like this," Hopepaw laughed, "And cats think Riverclan is the smart one. That proves that rumor wrong!"

"Riverclan cats aren't stupid. . . Just Reedwhisker," Nightpaw licked my ear.

"That makes me feel so special," I rolled my eyes.

Nightpaw, Hopepaw, and I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Two hours before Thunderclan attacked Shadowclan. . . _

_Thunderclan camp_

_ #Leopardspot POV#_

"Why did you send that Windclan cat away? He said that a fox was attacking Windclan, so who's to say it won't attack us next?" I growled at Cloudstar.

"I don't trust Windclan cats. That's my motto, 'Don't trust Windclan cats,' or it should be my motto," Cloudstar pondered on that, "What do you think?"

"I think my leader is an idiot! What happened? You used to be a nice and caring leader, now you cry when you see a kit!"

"I only cried once and that was because that kit was a beautiful sight!" Cloudstar whined.

"And I'm practically leading the clan now! You come to me for advice, like are the apprentices ready to become warriors and what their names should be." I exclaimed, "You could give me leadership and no one would complain!"

"Someone would! I can't have a complainer in camp. You should go for a walk,"

"Fine! And don't attack Shadowclan without Riverclan helping you. We don't want you to die yet,"

"We don't need help to attack Shadowclan," Cloudstar puffed his chest out, "We'll have the element of surprise!"

"Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming sunshine," I rolled my eyes.

"You're just jealous that I'm leader and you're not!" Cloudstar stuck his tongue out.

I walked out of camp after that.

"What an idiot," I hissed, "Why does Thunderclan have to have an idiot as a leader?!"

"Leopardspot! Cloudstar has issued that we attack Shadowclan in two hours! I thought you'd object and stop this," Dawnpaw shouted, dodging trees to catch up to me.

"I told him to let Riverclan help!" I hissed, spinning around and running back to camp.

As soon as I got in, all the cats went quiet.

"Good, you got her," Bearclaw said, stepping out of the crowd, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'll try talking to him, but you have to listen to your leader," I sighed, "That means that we'll attack Shadowclan if I can't persuade him,"

The cats nodded.

_Back to the present time. . . _

_The chosen cats_

_ #Nightpaw POV#_

Why do come to me for advice? I'm not a leader!

"Should we continue now or hunt first?" Stormlily asked me.

"You're the warrior here! I'm just a 'paw who probably won't get a warrior name after this," I sighed thinking what I'll be missing.

"You'd get the name as soon as you get back and all the cats know what you've done," Ebonyclaw looked outside, "And I'll be sent away again,"

"I won't let that happen!" I growled, starting to pace.

"I think we should start moving. It looks like a storm's coming," Reedwhisker said outside the cave, looking at the sky.

"I agree," Stormlily said, standing up, "We shouldn't fight about what's going to happen when we get back,"

So we started our journey again.

_Riverclan camp_

_ #Spottedfeather POV#_

When Thunderclan attacked Shadowclan, some cats wondered to Riverclan borders. I was walking peacefully with my apprentice, Troutpaw, until we heard Thunderclan and Shadowclan fighting.

"Go tell Miststar," I meowed urgently, "In case they start fighting us too,"

Now that seemed stupid. They were so caught up trying to fight each other that I could've walked into their camps and stolen kits and no one would've stopped me.

Two Thunderclan cats stopped fighting a Shadowclan cat and they were talking.

"Cloudstar is going crazy! He wanted us to fight you because he was bored!" A Thunderclan cat whispered, "I didn't want to, so can we pretend to fight?"

"Sure, Whitestar wanted to fight Thunderclan because we thought you were stealing prey," The Shadowclan cat said.

"That's Windclan! They've been stealing prey from us too, right, Oakleaves?" The Thunderclan cat looked at Oakleaves for conformation.

"I think so, Dawnpaw," Oakleaves nodded, "But we can't attack without evidence,"

"CLOUDSTAR IS DEAD! RETREAT!" The Thunderclan deputy, Skyclaw, shouted, sending Thunderclan in retreat for their camp.

I looked and saw Whitestar above the body of Cloudstar, Whitestar's teeth red with blood.

Cloudstar's body gave a shudder before falling limp at the feet of Whitestar.

After that I didn't wait for Troutpaw to return, I ran to camp to tell Miststar what I've seen.

_Shadowclan camp_

_ #Whitestar POV#_

I found great pleasure killing Cloudstar, like a cat playing with its prey before killing it.

"CLOUDSTAR IS DEAD! RETREAT!" Skyclaw shouted, sending Thunderclan in retreat for their camp.

My teeth were red with Cloudstar's blood, but I didn't care, "Hunt Thunderclan and kill them!" I shouted to Shadowclan.

The cats didn't look thrilled with the idea of killing, but they followed my order.

Soon only the cats that made it back to their territory survived.

When the hunting patrols came back I leaped on Great Pine.

"Cats old enough, blah blah blah, clan meeting!" I shouted.

"Shadowclan will have new adjustments made to the warrior rules! Starclan has told me new rules!" I walked down the branch that was holding me, "One of them was to kill cats that trespass on our territory, kill the ones to weak to care for themselves, yes that means elders, and to make my children the only ones allowed to rule Shadowclan! All decisions must be run by either me or my children, prey is to be brought to me and my children, I'm to be treated like a king, the leader's den will be expanded to fit me, my family, a small fresh kill pile, a small training area, and water must be running through it for fresh water!"

"I didn't hear any of this! Why didn't Starclan tell me?" Dawnstripes yelled from the crowd.

"Because Starclan told me to exile you and get a new medicine cat!" I hissed, "Another thing I need done is a raiding party! We are going to take Windclan kits! Starclan told me they are really ours and that one of you was meeting a Windclan she-cat! This will not be tolerated! Those who are in a relationship with a cat from another clan will be severely punished,"

The cats were staring in horror at their leader, "But who's the cat?"

"I'm glad you asked, Gorsenose. It's Redpine that's been sneaking behind our backs at night!" I yowled.

"KILL HIM!"

"EXILE HIM!"

"I shall torture information out of him before I decide what to do," I sighed, my plan was in motion and nothing could stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The chosen cats_

_#Hopepaw POV#_

When we made it through a narrow passage, I stopped and looked at a body of a cat. It was covered in feathers.

"What do you think attacked it?" I asked.

"I heard from the elders that giant birds would swoop down and grab a cat! Even if they're in a large group," Nightpaw exclaimed, "But I never thought that they were real,"

"Only the cats that made the journey would've thought that," Ebonyclaw said, sniffing the air, "Whatever it was is gone now. We should continue,"

We started on a steep ledge.

"Watch out!" Stormlily shouted.

I scrabbled onto a sturdy rock and saw rocks the size of kits falling.

"Nice one, Stormlily," I gasped, "I would've died if you didn't see that,"

Some cats stepped out of the waterfall, "You clan cats?" A tom growled.

"Stop it, Water flowing through the Valley! They smell like forest, so they're probably clan cats," A she-cat chastened.

"They aren't allowed back here anymore. Not after what happened," Water flowing through the Valley said, looking at the she-cat.

"They saved us though," The she-cat argued, "How can you say that when you were friends with the one who stayed,"

"He was the only one who was nice,"

"Umm, we are clan cats if you still want to know," I meowed.

"Shut up!" They both growled.

"Feather floating on the River will want to see them," Water flowing through the Valley said.

"That's who we're looking for," Nightpaw said, stepping forward.

"She's the person who's in charge when Stoneteller isn't around." The she-cat explained.

They lead us into a cave twice the size than the one we stayed in.

_#Nightpaw POV#_

A gray and white spotted she-cat stepped towards us, "I heard you were looking for me?"

"You're Feather floating on the River? I'm Nightpaw," I bowed my head respectfully, "This is Stormlily," Stormlily bowed her head, "Reedwhisker," Reedwhisker nodded, "Ebonyclaw," Ebonyclaw stiffened, "and Hopepaw," I finished.

"Why were you looking for me, Nightpaw?" Feather floating on the River asked.

"I have a message for you from Starclan: your clan needs you," I said, replaying the part they wanted her to hear.

"So Stoneteller was telling the truth. I'm not born a tribe cat," Feather floating on the River murmured.

"Who's Stoneteller?" Hopepaw asked.

"The person who tells us what the Tribe of Endless Hunting wants us to do," Feather floating on the River looked at us, "Don't you have someone who does that?"

"Our medicine cat or our leader," I nodded.

"Do you know what clan you're from?" Reedwhisker pressed.

"I just found out that I wasn't born a tribe cat," Feather floating on the River hissed, "It's a lot to take in at once!"

Reedwhisker looked surprised, "I'm sorry," He said when Stormlily glared at him.

Feather floating on the River glanced at the state of us, "Goodness, you must be hungry,"

We were really thin from the journey and our hair wasn't groomed.

I glanced at the others, "We'll share something small,"

Hopepaw looked like she was going to complain, but nodded, "I'm not that hungry,"

We walked to the fresh kill pile and picked up three mice.

Stormlily and Reedwhisker shared and Ebonyclaw shared with me. Hopepaw was sharing with a tribe cat.

"Why don't you hate me?" Ebonyclaw asked, pausing between a bite.

"I don't know," I said, staring at the floor, "I hope that they're figuring out who made you do it,"

"Whitestar did," Ebonyclaw hissed.

"But they don't know that and they wouldn't attack their leader without proof," I glanced at the tribe cats, "I don't trust these cats,"

"They seem nice enough," Ebonyclaw shrugged.

"I know, but we've heard stories about how some moved, so why didn't we see any cats before?" I asked.

"Maybe they were hiding?" Ebonyclaw suggested.

"I doubt it," I shook my head, "They would defend their borders,"

"Maybe we weren't in their borders," Ebonyclaw yawned, "I don't know, but I'm going to bed,"

I nodded, looking at Feather floating on the River.

She walked over to me, "Tell me, why do you hate us even though we haven't done anything to you or your clan?"

"I don't hate you or your tribe," As I stared into her eyes, I realized it was stupid, but I said it anyway, "I just don't trust you or your tribe,"

She cocked her head to the side, "Don't trust us? That makes me feel better saying this, I don't trust you or your clan-mates,"

"Only Ebonyclaw is my clan-mate!" I protested, but I saw what she meant.

She smiled, "Friends from different clans then,"

"I don't trust other clans, but these cats helped me deliver the message," I growled, "And I hope to Starclan I'm wrong about what clan you're in,"

Feather floating on the River's smile faltered, "What do you mean?"

I smiled inwardly, "You don't know?" I frowned, thinking of whom she reminded me of, " You're from-"

"FEATHER FLOATING ON THE RIVER! GET OVER HERE!" A tom shouted, carrying a she-cat.

Feather floating on the River gasped, "Mother," She whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. This is my first fanfiction, so it kind of sucks. Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone stopped talking and saw the body of Feather floating on the River's mother.

"We will all remember Wings of the Eagle," Stoneteller bowed his head, "Feather on the River, will you help dig the grave?"

Feather on the River nodded, her head sagging with grieve.

"We need cave guards to be doubled, there are new cats coming this way," Stoneteller yowled, "And we don't want it to end horribly."

_ShadowClan camp_

_ #Eaglefall POV#_

Whitestar was killing Redpine slowly.

"Who have you been meeting?!" Whitestar's hiss of annoyance runs through the night air.

"I haven't been meeting any cat outside the clan!" Redpine's yowl splits the clan in half, the cats who think he's lying and the cats who believe him.

I'm one who believes him, cuz I'm the cat who's been meeting a cat from WindClan, but I also know who got the she-cat pregnant.

It was Whitestar who got the she-cat pregnant! It was he who started this whole thing! I want to rip him to shreds.

I walk over to Feathertail, who doesn't know what to think, "I know who got the she-cat pregnant. Go to the border of WindClan and ShadowClan if you want the truth," I whispered in her ear while passing her.

I stopped at the entrance to the nursery, the thought my sister killed a kit made me sad.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Great Pine for a clan meeting!" Whitestar yowled.

Redpine underneath Great Pine, in front of the clan.

_#Whitestar POV#_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Great Pine for a clan meeting!" I yowled, watching the gathering clan beneath me, "I have decided with great pain, that we will have to drive Redpine out for not confessing his crime," I bow my head in fake sadness, "I will miss him, but he broke the warrior code!"

All the cats hissed at him, and some even clawed him.

Gorsenose walked to the front of the cats, "Why don't we just kill him?"

"I have decided if he doesn't make it to WindClan border in two minutes, we will send a hunting party to capture him," I estimated that with his wounds, he would take ten minutes just to get ten fox-tails close to the border.

All cats nodded, thinking it was fair.

"But if you go on the party, you must bring him back alive!" I yowled, "I will choose the one who will kill him,"

_WindClan territory, at the border of ShadowClan's territory_

_#Strongsound POV#_

I walked back into WindClan territory, just to see a ShadowClan cat just make it across the border.

I hissed at him, but noticed his wounds, "Who's attacking ShadowClan?"

He turned to looked behind him and I saw at least five ShadowClan cats hissing at him.

"What happened?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"They. Want. They want to kill me," He panted, his eyes wide with panic.

"Why do they want to kill you?" I asked.

"Please! Please take me to the leader of WindClan!" The cat's eyes pleading and wild.

"I'm the new leader of WindClan," I puffed my chest out proudly.

"But, who are you?" He asked.

"I should ask the same thing, what's a ShadowClan cat that was exiled doing here?" I growled.

"I was hunted!" He protested, "And they think that I was meeting a WindClan cat,"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Redpine. ShadowClan has changed, they kill any intruder on sight! ThunderClan were the first to die by Whitestar. Only a few warriors made it out alive."

"Why didn't the apprentices- they're dead?" I gasped, who could be so cruel?

"I tried helping them escape," Redpine's head dropped in shame, "But someone saw and killed them,"

I helped Redpine get to the medicine cat's den in Windclan camp.

Snowstream came up to me, "Did they accept you?"

"Yes, it's Strongstar now," I purred.

"You still have to choose a deputy," Snowstream pointed out.

"I was thinking. . . . Firestorm, he's a senior warrior so he knows the warrior's code better," I thought quickly.

"Good choice," Snowstream nodded, "I would've chosen him too,"

_Mountain cats cave_

_ #Stormlily POV#_

It took forever for Reedwhisker to say that he loved me and it wasn't that romantic. We were staring at the waterfall and he started blabbing about how his sister's kits were apprentices and would be warriors in three moons. I shushed him with my tail, and he stared into my eyes.

"I love you," He said.

I don't know if I believe him, but I choose to cuz I love him. Some cats think if you break the warrior code, you die from shame or something, but I love Reedwhisker and we're from different clans, does that mean we deserve to be driven from our homes or that we deserve to die? No. StarClan is made of different clan cats and they live in harmony. Why can't we live like that?

"Can we stay here?" I asked Reedwhisker, still sitting next to me, "And not go back to our clans and act like enemies?"

"If you want," Reedwhisker purred, licking my cheek, "I would stay anywhere for you,"

And with that, we decided to start a new life together.

_#Nightpaw POV#_

Feather floating on the River looked so sad digging the grave.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were untrustworthy." I meowed, padding up to her.

"Wings of the Eagle was a great cave guard, she didn't deserve to die," Feather floating on the River growled, "I don't want her to join Tribe of Endless Hunting yet!"

I nodded, "I had to leave my family,"

Feather floating on the River looked at me, "Did you loose someone?"

"I was found on ShadowClan territory with no scent on me, so Gingerfoot took me in," I nodded, "But I never found my real parents,"

"I want to find my clan," Feather floating on the River meowed, "And help you find your family,"

"I'll tell Ebonyclaw, Hopepaw, Stormlily, and Reedwhisker to get ready for us moving back to the clans," I shrugged, "But I think that Stormlily and Reedwhisker want to stay here,"

I got the Ebonyclaw and Hopepaw ready, but as I thought, Reedwhisker and Stormlily are staying here.

"Let's move out!" I shouted, going down the path to get back to the clans.

**Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I watched the cats come down from the mountain. The cat I was with watching me.

"Found anything interesting?" He asked.

I was startled, forgetting he was here, "No, but what cats live in the mountain?"

"That's the Tribe of Rushing Waters. They're fine when we leave them alone and don't take prey,"

"Would they send cats away after two days?" I wondered out loud.

"Not usually, but they might," The cat shrugged, facing towards camp, "We should get back, they're missing us,"

I sighed, "Can I stay for two more minutes?" I pleaded.

"Only two, you have to patrol in the morning," The cat chuckled.

I nodded, my eyes on the strange cats again.

'Maybe I'll go and see what's wrong,' I thought, wondering why they would come here and then leave two days later.

_#Hopepaw POV#_

"Can we rest?! I'm tired," I complained when we were off the mountain.

"No, you asked that fifteen minutes ago!" Ebonyclaw growled, "Just cuz Stormlily and Reedwhisker decided to stay doesn't mean that we have to rest every five minutes!"

I sighed, my paws aching from the walk down the mountain side.

Nightpaw blinked at me, understanding and compassion in her eyes, "I'm tired too. Why don't we find a place to sleep for the night?"

Feather floating on the River nodded, "I know a place we can sleep,"

We followed her to a cave, I thought it looked really dark and it seemed to scream at me 'Dangerous!'

"I think it would be better to sleep outside," My voice breaking.

Ebonyclaw rolled her eyes, "Don't be a mouse-brain, Feather floating on the River knows its safe, right?"

Feather floating on the River nodded, "I've slept here plenty of times. You just have to get used to the change in light,"

I still wasn't convinced, but went in with them, "Don't say I didn't warn you," I grumbled under my breath.

"Hmm?" Nightpaw asked, hearing me say something.

"I said that I wish I was home," I lied, my tongue feeling heavy, lying to the person who helped me with this journey, "They probably are frantic to find me,"

Nightpaw nodded, "I'm sure that they'll be glad to have you home,"

I nodded, my eyes on the floor ahead of me, "I hope so,"

_#Feather floating on the River POV#_

I cautiously smelled the air, wondering if the cave was safe, 'why would the fox come back?' I thought.

"I think it would be better to sleep outside," Hopepaw said, her voice breaking.

"Don't be a mouse-brain, Feather floating on the River knows its safe, right?" Ebonyclaw asked.

I nodded, "I've slept here plenty of times. You just have to get used to the change in light," I promised, hoping it was true.

Hopepaw didn't look convinced, but went with us anyway.

Hmm?" Nightpaw asked, hearing Hopepaw say something.

"I said that I wish I was home," Hopepaw answered, "They probably are frantic to find me,"

Nightpaw nodded, "I'm sure that they'll be glad to have you home,"

Hopepaw nodded, her eyes on the floor ahead of her, "I hope so,"

"It's just up ahead," I called back to them, already feeling the dip in the floor.

My paws were tingling with the thought that I was back in the cave I used to play in with a rouge, Red. He was a great friend until the Tribe said not to go outside unless hunting. I was a prey-gatherer, but I preferred not going outside unless necessary.

"I'm still tired!" Hopepaw grumbled from behind.

"You can wait five more minutes!" Ebonyclaw shouted back.

We walked for five more minutes before making it to the clearing. At the back of the cave, there's a crack large enough for a fully grown cat to squeeze through. After that is a woodsy clearing.

"This is it," I meowed, facing the others, "Is anyone missing?"

"No," Was the reply.

"I wonder what will happen when I make it to the clans," I pondered, "Do you think they'll send me away?"

"I don't think they'd do that. And if they do, all our work will be for nothing," Nightpaw pointed out.

"Today would be your warrior ceremony," Ebonyclaw said randomly to Nightpaw.

"Yeah, it would be," Nightpaw purred, "And I would be with my family again,"

I thought of my family, all dead. How did Wings of the Eagle die? Stoneteller didn't tell me or any other cat, so it must've been an eagle.

_#Nightpaw POV#_

"Today would be your warrior ceremony," Ebonyclaw said randomly to me after we got out of the cave.

"Yeah, it would be," I purred thinking of my family, "And I would be with my family again,"

"That would be nice," Hopepaw sighed, "I wonder how Bearclaw is doing,"

"If she's anything like you, she would tell the leader to send patrols to find you, not caring if they cross a border," Hopepaw laughed at that.

"We should start moving," Feather floating on the River meowed sharply.

I tasted the air to see what would cause such an alarm, but smelled nothing, "I don't smell anything,"

"Neither do I," Ebonyclaw growled, "How do we know you aren't tricking us to leave before hunting?"

"Because she knows what I do to cats who trespass on my territory," A new voice growled.

"Red!" Feather floating on the River gasped.

**A/N: Sorry its short, but I wanted it to end on a cliff-hanger. Cuz i'm rude. And if you want to help me, you can say what you want Nightpaw's warrior name to be. Also I wanted to say, I just realized that I changed Whitestar's gender from girl to boy, so sorry for the confusion!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_#Red POV#_

I smelled the air, thinking how nice it was here. What I wasn't expecting was to smell the cat that betrayed me. Why did she have to do that to me? I did everything for her and this is how she repays me? Leading cats to my Clan again?

I unsheathed my claws and torn at the ground, "Stone? I need five loyal cats to come with me, I smell an intruder."

Stone, a dark grey tom and my fellow friend, nodded, "Lightning, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky, will you aid our leader to see who this imposter is?" Stone asked a black cat with a lightning shaped white patch, a black cat, a white cat, a blue cat, and a tabby cat.

"We will follow you until we die," They meowed, bowing their heads to me.

I nodded, not really hearing the words, more worried about seeing _her_ again. "Let's move out!"

We padded away from camp and into the woods.

_Five minutes later_

"We should start moving," Feather floating on the River meowed sharply.

"I don't smell anything," I heard another voice say.

"Neither do I," A third voice growled, "How do we know you aren't tricking us to leave before hunting?"

"Because she knows what I do to cats that trespass on my territory," I growled, showing myself.

"Red!" Feather floating on the River gasped, "I'm so sorry about before! Please, these cats need a place for the night, and I thought of how we used to play here,"

I glared at her, "And you gave me enough to deal with, traitor!" I hissed, Sky, Lightning, Shadow, River, and Wind did the same.

"They said you killed Owl screeching in the Dark! How was I supposed to know they lied?" Feather floating on the River looked like she was about to cry, but I knew it was fake. A lie, like when she told me that she loved me.

"You could've asked me!" I exploded, wanting nothing more than to welcome her back and say I was sorry.

"I didn't know," She really was on the verge of crying.

I was shocked that she was almost the same as when I first saw her. My eyes softened, "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me Feather floating on the River, but you know what must happen now. You are to be chased from this territory until you are either gone or dead."

The cats around Feather floating on the River looked as shocked as I was. I didn't know I was going to say that.

"Um, Excuse me, um, Red, but you said territory and Rouges usually don't have territories, and I was wondering, this is just me, but are you in a Clan?" A black she-cat with a white belly stepped forward.

I blinked, wondering if I should tell her.

"You remind me of my daughter," Shadow said, his voice sad, "She died when we moved into here."

Every cat, except for a ginger she-cat, looked like they understood what it was like loosing a family member.

"Why did you move here?" The black she-cat asked, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, but why leave your home and go to a different one unless forced?"

"We were forced," I meowed stiffly.

Feather floating on the River looked at me with her big blue eyes, pleading with mine, "Please let them stay. I'll wait in the cave."

"You're going with them?" I asked wondering what would be important enough for Feather floating on the River to leave her Tribe, "Why?"

"You know how I said Stoneteller said I was a Clan cat? Well these cats came to bring me back to my clan," Feather floating on the River shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"And this is why you came back after what you did? After all you killed?" I hissed, remembering my family being slaughtered.

Feather floating on the River opened her mouth, about to speak, when the ginger she-cat put her tail on Feather floating on the River's mouth, "It's not worth it. I can wait for a better place to rest,"

"Thanks, Hopepaw," Feather floating on the River purred.

The ginger she-cat nodded, looking away.

_#Nightpaw POV#_

This stupid cat wasn't letting us stay. I felt like clawing his fur out, but I was patient.

"I think that they should stay," Shadow meowed firmly.

"So do I," Wind, River, Lightning, and Sky meowed, confirming what I was hoping for.

Red, looking tired and defeated, nodded, "Show them to camp,"

I walked up to him, "So, what happened that you hate Feather floating on the River so much?"

Red flexed his claws, "She brought her Tribe to my Clan and killed my family and friends. The people here are the only survivors,"

I realized that the Tribe of Rushing Waters wasn't as peaceful as I first thought, "I'm sorry,"

"You've probably never seen battle before," He laughed.

"I've seen battle, I've even in battle." I meowed, looking at them ground, "I lost my friend in battle."

"What was your friend's name?" Red looked at me.

"Mallowpaw. It was just before her warrior ceremony," I remembered how she was so hyper, always wanting to go places, "ThunderClan said she crossed and stole prey, but she never did. ShadowClan went to war against ThunderClan, and Mallowpaw died,"

Red looked sincerely sad for me, "That must've been horrible."

I managed a smile, "I almost killed her killer, but thought how she would've been angry at me so I stopped,"

"Come on, we should get to camp," Red lead the way to a hollow tree trunk.

Inside the tree trunk was a hole leading to the other side of the tree, after squeezing through the hole, it was a beautiful clearing. The clearing reminded me of WindClan's territory of the empty meadow, yet it was full of trees too. It looked like a mix of all the clans' territories.

I laughed when I saw Ebonyclaw being attacked by kits. They were jumping on her back. Hopepaw was with the apprentices and I even saw Feather floating on the River enjoying herself.

"Welcome to camp," Red smiled at me.

**A/N: I would like to thank Jay's Song for helping me with Nightpaw's warrior name, also I was wondering, who ships Red and Nightpaw? Also The ginger she-cat, if you haven't guessed, is Hopepaw. I need more ideas, so if you want, either review or PM me, please. And before I forget, any PJO fans reading this, I would like you to check out my friend's fanfic, Olympus Will Fall. Thanks!**


End file.
